


A Galaxy Far, Far Away...

by bronzemist



Series: Peapod McHanzo Week 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzemist/pseuds/bronzemist
Summary: for day 2 ofaughtpunkandwyntera's peapod Mchanzo week.A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, a Rebel met two Imperial defectors in a bar on Nar Shaddaa...





	A Galaxy Far, Far Away...

Being a part of the Rebellion isn't all flashy dogfights in space and lightsaber battles on planet-destroying bases. That's for the heroes, the princesses and the Force-users. For Jesse McCree, being in the Rebellion means travelling halfway across the galaxy to Nar Shaddaa to meet with two Imperial defectors in order to evaluate their authenticity. If they're legit, he's to escort them back to Yavin 4 to meet with the heads of Rebel Intelligence. If they're not... well, it wouldn't be the first time he's had to take out a would-be Imperial spy.

Nar Shaddaa, the Smuggler's Moon, is the same as its been every time Jesse's been there. Heavy smog hangs over the perpetually dimly-lit streets, bright neon lights piercing the gloom. In between bars and cantinas that could be found on any planet are the shadier establishments; those advertising slaves and spices, among others.

It makes Jesse's skin crawl, but he ignores it all. Nar Shaddaa has been a criminal haven since the days of the Republic, and that's unlikely to change any time soon. He has a job to do.

The bar he's meeting the defectors in is one of the moon's cleaner establishments: the Crescent. Jesse is relieved when he can finally pick out the glowing white sign through the smog. The sooner he can size up these defectors, the better. There are rumours that the Empire is planning something big, and his commander is anxious to learn if there's any truth to them.

The Crescent is a decently-sized bar, but the number of beings crammed into it makes it feel tiny. Jesse shoves his way in between two Ithorians, beelining for the bartender. As he makes his way across the floor, weaving between people, he scans the room, searching for his defectors. He finally spots them just as he reaches the counter.

It's easy to pick out the defectors from the rest of the bar's patrons, now that he's caught sight of them. Or rather, one of them at least. He has a rigid posture that speaks of military training, and an annoyed twist to his mouth at his surroundings. Neither his shoulder-length hair nor his casual clothes do half as much to hide his identity as the loud, green-haired boy beside him. They're tucked in a small booth near the corner, both nursing near-full drinks.

"Whaddya want?" Grunts the bartender in Huttese, drawing his attention. Jesse orders his usual, and pays quickly before heading over towards the pair.

As he draws closer, similarities between the two become clear: they share the same sharp cheekbones and almost-aristocratic noses. Related, then, possibly brothers. Interesting.

"Fancy seeing two fellas like you in a place like this," Jesse says as he reaches the booth. "I didn't realize this moon was getting so popular."

"More and more popular every day, it seems," replies the stern-faced man, glancing up at him. It's the correct response to Jesse's coded statement, confirming that these two are indeed the Imperial defectors he was sent to meet.

He slides into the booth, facing the two. The older one watches him with sharp, wary eyes, which does nothing to keep Jesse from noticing just how pretty those eyes are.

Not the time, he reminds himself sternly. "Any trouble getting here?" He asks politely, carrying on the ruse of being previously acquainted with the pair.

"None." The older one answers shortly. He looks stiff, uncomfortable, but Jesse can't tell if that's because he's hiding something or because the bar is so far from what he's clearly used to.

"Anija, this place is great!" Chirps the green-haired young man. He's watching a fight between two Rodians with wide eyes, obviously sharing none of his companion's discomfort.

Jesse watches, amused, as the other man pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs deeply.

"We don't have to stay too long," he tells him, "just long enough for me to get a feel for what's going on."

"Is this really the best place to discuss such things?" Asks the man, as the green-haired boy beside him continues watching the bar's patrons.

"Don't need to talk," Jesse replies calmly, "just need to let me in for a minute or so."

Those pretty eyes widen as the man realizes what Jesse is implying. For a split second, he wonders if this is going to turn into a shootout after all. But then, he gets a slow, cautious nod.

"Much obliged."

Jesse closes his eyes, and opens himself up. He's no Jedi, but he's always been able to feel people's emotions, tell if they're lying or not. Maybe he's Force-sensitive, but there are plenty of species out there with natural empathic abilities, and he's never known his father, after all. Besides... it's safer to be non-Force-sensitive these days.

Jesse feels out the green-haired boy first. He's so concentrated on the fights and flirting going on around them that he doesn't even react to Jesse's presence. He feels _curiosity_ and _awe_ and _excitement_ and a tiny twinge of _worry_ , buried under _confidence_ – not in himself but in someone else.

Nothing to worry about there, then; this green-haired boy, at least, is not hiding anything. Jesse turns his attention to the other man, the one with the stern face and the pretty eyes. He reacts when he feels Jesse's mind brush against his, but masters himself quickly and mentally steps aside.

Jesse feels _anxiety_ and _fear_ and _sadness_ and _anger_ , but overwhelmingly, he feels _determination to protect_ , and a single coherent thought – _brother_.

_Ah_ , thinks Jesse, understanding, _so they are brothers after all_.

He draws back out quickly and opens his eyes. The green-haired boy is still people-watching, hasn't even noticed that anything has happened, but his brother is staring at Jesse with wide eyes.

"Well?"

"Good enough," he says, giving him an easy smile. "We can talk more in my ship, if you'd rather have some privacy."

"I... would appreciate that." This is said with a sidelong glance at his brother, who, much to Jesse's amusement, is still mostly tuning out their conversation.

He chuckles. "Right this way, darlin'."

 

Jesse's ship, fondly named the _Black Eopie_ , was a gift to him from his mother and is, after his gun, his most prized possession. She's a small freighter, old but well-maintained, and with just enough space in the living area for the three men to sit down without bumping shoulders and knees.

"So, proper introductions," says Jesse, leaning forward on his elbows. "The name's Jesse McCree."

"Shimada Hanzo." Replies the older brother. He flicks his head in his brother's direction. "My younger brother, Shimada Genji."

"So formal, anija!" Chirps Genji, who is examining every inch of the _Black Eopie_ with keen interest.

His brother – Hanzo – rolls his eyes, before returning his attention to Jesse.

"What other questions do you have?"

"Just a few, darlin'. How about you start with what made a military man like you desert the Empire?" Jesse reaches out mentally as he speaks, brushing up against Hanzo's mind. This time there is not so much as a flinch; Hanzo simply lets him in.

"It was... somewhat spur of the moment." Hanzo begins. Out of the corner of his eye, Jesse sees Genji turn to listen. "I... something happened, and I could no longer... staying with the Empire was no longer an option."

All truthful statements, but the lack of detail raises Jesse's hackles.

"And what happened, exactly?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

"I did." Genji says unexpectedly.

Both Jesse and Hanzo turn, surprised, to look at him. Genji meets their gazes evenly, suddenly looking older than he had previously. Jesse is startled to realize that he might not be more than a few years younger than Hanzo.

"I pissed off some powerful people one too many times," he says, _truth_ ringing out with every word. "Our father's dead, he couldn't cover for me anymore, so they were finally going to have me executed as a traitor."

"Genji!" Hanzo gasps, _shock_ emanating from him.

Genji rolls his eyes. "What, you thought I hadn't figured it out? Come on, anija. What else would make you abandon everything? You were about to make Commander." There is a twinge of _guilt_ there, Jesse senses, which might explain some of the underlying tension he can sense between the two brothers.

Ignoring that for the moment, however, Jesse returns his attention to Hanzo, a bit surprised at this new information. He hadn't realized he was so highly ranked; this would be very good news for his superiors in Intelligence.

"So you two left because your life was in danger?" Jesse summarizes, directing his statement at Genji but feeling out both their reactions.

"Yeah," chirps Genji, blasé tone unable to hide the brief rush of _fear _he feels.__

____

____

"Yes." Hanzo says, with another surge of _protectiveness_.

"Well then." Says Jesse, suddenly at ease, leaning back and clapping his hands on his knees. "I think it's safe to say you won't be running back to the Empire to tell them all our dirty Rebel secrets, then."

"You would be correct," Hanzo says dryly.

"Good, 'cause I'd hate to have to kill someone as pretty as you," Jesse grins at him, enjoying how Hanzo blushes bright red in shock as Genji cackles delightedly.

"I – what?" Hanzo stammers, feeling as _shocked_ as he had earlier.

Jesse stands, simultaneously closing himself to the emotions of the two brothers. He doesn't like listening in on people unless it's necessary, and he knows he can trust them now. He pointedly ignores the way his mind races with all the other ways he could put that flushed, wide-eyed look on Hanzo's face.

"I'll go start her up, and we can be on our way."

"Can I watch?" Genji asks excitedly. "I've always wanted to learn how to pilot ships."

"You can watch, but don't touch anything," Jesse warns him, before turning back to Hanzo, "you coming, darlin'? Plenty of room in the cockpit for three."

"I – yes, I will," Hanzo replies, still blushing but having regained some of that rigid military control.

"Good, good," says Jesse, leading the brothers into the cockpit. He'll have to restrain himself from showing off too much during the trip... plenty of time for that in the future, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> it continues! i have quite possibly never been this productive in my life; i will likely never be this productive ever again, lol
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [bronzemist](http://bronzemist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
